


On the wings of mystery

by orphan_account



Category: Birdtale-Fandom, Underfell-fandom, Underswap-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And Falling Off A Cliff, Falling In Love, Fontcest, Hiking, Injury, M/M, Ray Has A Saving People Thing, Yandere Underswap Sans (Undertale), established relationship(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of unfortunate events led to Blue falling off a cliff, death approaching rapidly. And in those last moments, he thought, he hadn't even met the love of his life! But he accepted his end, as it was inevitable now...or it seemed. Turns out, he was saved by a winged skeleton monster named Raven. And as Blue looked at his savior in awe, he made the most important decision in his life.He will be mine.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Original Female Character(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 12





	On the wings of mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Birdtale Sans deserves more love, even though his creator stopped updating D:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A yandere chooses one person to protect and love for the rest of their life. And Blue seems to have found that person.

The midday sun shined through his shutters, casting vertical shadows on the wooden floor. Cool autumn winds blew in through his window, easing the growing temperature of the room. Birds sang their lovely songs, though it did nothing to cure his boredom. All in all, a crispy, warm day outside. But Blue didn't want to go outside. In fact, he didn't want to do anything. It was unlike him, he knew, but what was more strange was the fact he was _bored_.

Usually, things never became stale to him. He could play the same videogame for years and not get bored. In fact, he had actually done so. Then why was this happening? He had no idea. Flopping onto his cushy bed, he examined his bedroom. The wallpaper was a light cyan, matching his magic. A table was stacked full of papers and his studies. Various photographs littered the shelves along the walls, some of his family, but most of him and his friends.

That's it! The cure to the boredom! His buddies.

He quickly drew his phone, tapping the screen. Opening the messaging app, he finds several of his friends online, sitting idle. Going to groupchat, he begins typing.

_YouBlueMeAway_ : Anyone wanna hang out?

He can't help the slight irritation that shoots through him at the username. Sans had created the group, which sucked, because he had nicknamed all of them as puns.

_PopMyCherry_ : Sure, where we going?

 _YouBlueMeAway_ : I dunno, im just rlly bored

 _PopMyCherry_ : Howzabout that cliff nearby? Think itd be good to hike?

 _YourSANSpiration_ : Hey! Yall leaving me behind ):

He huffs in quiet laughter. God, he loved his friends so much. And plus, that hiking trip _did_ sound nice.

_PopMyCherry_ : You deserve it with the shit you pulled yesterday

 _YourSANSpiration_ : Told you i didnt mean it dude

 _YourSANSpiration_ : chill

 _PopMyCherry_ : what the fuck man. So spilling goop on me with ink was on accident?

 _YourSANSpiration_ : haha nope. i meant that

He rolls his eyes, feeling incredulous, as a fond smile works its way onto his face. These guys got off track quickly. ~~He still loved them.~~

_YouBlueMeAway_ : Guys. Hiking remember?

 _PopMyCherry_ : oh yeah sure. can i bring edge w/me?

 _YourSANSpiration_ : paps too?

 _YouBlueMeAway_ : The more the merrier. Lets meet up at 3pm, make sure to be prepared.

 _PopMyCherry_ : ok you got it boss

 _YourSANSpiration_ : kay

Now that's settled, he springs up from his bed, familiar excitement building up inside him. Hmm, okay, what do you need for hiking? The path wouldn't be that hard to go along, ignoring some muddy spots. So he opted for no gear. He grabs his bag and exits the room, turning the hallway and banging on his brother's door. "Honey! Wanna go hiking?!" He hears slight grumbling before the door is opened to reveal his disgruntled looking brother. "bro, what time is it..?" he asks groggily, slight bags under his eyesockets. He must have pulled another all nighter, then. He frowns disapprovingly, knowing how sleep deprevasion affected his brother. It made him moody and even more sleepy than normal. Honey was a senior in college, and had insane workload. Due to that, he often went without sleep. "It's 2pm," he tuts, glaring at his brother, who became more meek. "oh, okay then. wait a sec." He then closes the door, leaving Blue waiting.

After a rather short period of time, Honey reopens the door, dressed. He was wearing his standard orange hoodie, but opted for a green camo jacket on top of it. He wore baggy denim jeans with some sneakers, completing the look of 'street thug'. Oh well, at least he was dressed. "where we goin' again?" he asks, mildly amused. "Hiking up the nearby cliff," he explained shortly, tugging at his brother's sleeves impatiently. "We have to meet up with the crew and their brothers at 3, so we have to hurry!" Finally getting the message, the taller skeleton lets himself be dragged, causing Blue to huff in annoyance. "Edge will be there too." He added. As soon as the words left his mouth, Honey immediately perks up, now striding alongside him. He slowly smirks. Oh how his brother loved his boyfriend. He would too, if he had one...

Ugh, stupid mind. Always thinking stupid things. It had better things to think about! ~~Not his failing love life!~~ He heads over to the kitchen, grabbing various sauces he knew his friends liked. Admittedly, he was the 'cook' in their little group, always in charge of the snacks. Not that he was complaining. Mustard, ketchup, honey, pretzels, doritos...he knew what everyone liked. Once he stuffed his bag full of food, he heads over to the door, where Honey was waiting, smoking a cigarette. He sniffs delicately, catching the calming smell of smoke. He hated smoking. When he had tried it, it made him cough to the point of vomiting. Whatever, as long as Honey got some physical exercise. Away from his room.

As they walk to the cliff, they make some idle chit chat, as brothers do. Often teasing one to the point of playful tickling. The sun warmed his bones, giving a pleasant feeling to his soul. Neighbours could be seen outside their yards, relaxing in the cool breeze. His warm coat gave him some extra warmth, preventing the chill to reach his bones. He had some fuzzy earmuffs on, colored grey to match his coat. His bandana acted as a scarf of sorts, shielding his neck. As they walked on, the brothers reached the edge of the villa, the gates. They weren't allowed out, but their father wouldn't notice them gone, anyway. He was almost never home. And when he was, he was always cooped up in his room, doing lord knows what. Honey hated their father, so the air was always tense with them. Blue didn't even know his dad that much. Being the Royal Scientist wasn't a lax job. Besides, Honey was enough family for him.

Said brother easily climbs the gate, appearing on the other side in a jiffy. "c'mon bro, i know you can do it!" To anyone else, it would've sounded like encouragement, but he knew it was mockery. Ever since he was little, he hadn't been tall enough to climb over it. When he was, he had ended up dangling by his shirt, caught by one of the collums. Honey had seen it all happen, and remembered it vividly to this day. Curse his good memory. "Catch!" He says with menace, throwing the bag over the gate, hitting his brother in the face. With that, he carefully maneuvers up the gate, swinging his feet over the edge, he jumps down the rest of the two feet. BAD IDEA. 

Pain shoots through his ankle, causing him to wince. Honey is immediately on him, checking for anything major. Frick, it hurts! "lay down, lemme see." He says, pushing him down. Blue shakes his head, "I don't want my coat to get dirty." he says stubbornly. Sighing, Honey examines his foot, prodding it. "does this hurt?" he prods it harder. "Yes." Frowning, he gently holds the foot, green magic eminating from his hands. His brother wasn't very good at healing magic, so it wasn't very effective. In reality, none of them were. The Great Magic Loss had weakened their powers by a lot. Still, it numbed the pain ever so slightly, and he was grateful for that. "now does it hurt?" he prods the same place again. "It's better." He was lying. He knew if he said yes they would go back home, ending the trip. And Blue didn't want to disappoint anybody. Honey guides him to stand, insisting they go back home. "No, i'm fine." he was strong willed as he took a step forward, nearly crying from the pain. His brother looked skeptical, but allowed them to continue walking, staying close by in case he fell. The pain became a dull throbbing, something more bearable. As long as he didn't put too much weight on it, he was good.

The dead leaves crunched under their shoes, creating a rather satisfying sound. As they entered the forest, his heart skipped a beat. The autumn scenery was breathtaking, a variety of orange, yellow, and brown mixed together to make it very pleasing to the eye. Out of all the seasons, autumn was his favourite. When he and Honey were little, he would rake all the leaves together and jump in them, making a mess anew. It took hours to fix it up again and get the leaves from his bones, but it was well worth it. Smiling, he bends down to pick a leaf. It was a pretty orange, and it was one of the bigger ones. He hears the snap of the camera as he turns around, seeing his brother holding out his phone. "that's your new dating profile. someone is bound to _fall_ for you now.." he says with a grin. Groaning, Blue quickly limps away, leaving Honey to shout after him. "hey, don't _leaf_ me here!" Dangit Honey! Whatever, he would catch up later anyway. His limping gait was halted as he hears rustling behind him. Maybe it's his brother? No, that can't be it, he can still hears his shouts behind him. He ignores it, thinking it was probably a wild animal.

Trudging along the road, he takes some pictures, hoping to post them when he gets home. He hears rustling again, but this time there's a piece of wood dropped from above him. Startled, he gives a little yelp. The stick lands with a thud, one of the few sounds in the forest. Okay, he was a little unnerved now. Having heard rumours of a scroundrel living in the forest, he knew he had to move quicker. Disregarding the pain in his ankle, he pushes forward. Whether it was just an illusion or reality, he feels like something is stalking him. The feeling only gets more intense as he nears the place they would be meeting. He was really regretting leaving Honey now. By the end, he was running and limping, breathing heavy as he pushed onwards. Soon enough, he hears the voices of his friends. Relief washes through him, adrenaline slowly wearing off, leaving him slightly tired. How silly was he, running from nothing? Taking a breath to compose himself, he hears light footsteps behind him. His brother jogs next to him, panting as orange tinted sweat gleams on his brow. "why'd," pant "you run off" pant "like that?" 

He grimaces, apologizing for his brashness. Honey looks completely winded, as he never exersiced. When he did, he just did a few sit ups and left it at that. "Sorry. Anyway, lets go meet the others!" Blue grabs his sleeve and drags him towards the clearing where a car and motorcycle were parked. Cherry was leaning against the motorcycle, which had flames painted on, giving it a 'badass' look. The owner was wearing a black leather jacket with a red turtleneck on the inside. The well worn black jeans had several rips in them, though they were done fashionably. A black, metal studded collar hung from his neck. He never understood why Cherry liked the collar that much. He supposed it just played into his kinks. ( he had way too many of them, for sure. ) Once, Blue might've found him attractive. Hot, even. But once he got to know him, he realized he was an asshole. And to be honest, assholes really weren't his type. Cherry was tapping at his phone, riding helmet cradled under his arm. He had apparently met a new skeleton called Mutt and was dating him. They hadn't met the guy, but whoever Cherry liked, they liked.

Sans was sitting in the grass, leaning against his blue SUV. The guy was wearing his classic blue hoodie, with the hood drawn over his eyes. He wore baggy sports pants, with some camo boots he stole from his father. And he was asleep. Funnily enough, his father had served in the military, and even tried to get Sans and Papyrus to join, too. But Sans was so lazy that on the first day, he got sent back home. Papyrus had never gotten into any trouble, as far as Blue knew, and had came back after a year or so.

Edge and Papyrus were chatting along the treeline. Edge was dressed in a long coat that reached his knees, with some knee high boots to pull it off. The grey and black colors looked nice on him. The other skeleton wore a short yellow jacket with some light blue jeans. His red boots and gloves almost blended in with the surroundings. Over all, all the bright colors made him look vibrant. Not a bad look.

He turns to say something to his brother only to find him gone. "hey! that's so gross! cut it out!" came Cherry's embarrased voice. Honey was kissing Edge, pushing him against the tree trunk. He wrinkled his nose. Indeed, it was gross. Ignoring the pair, he turned to Sans, waving his gloved hand in front of his face. He doesn't stir. Blue starts tickling the sleepy skeleton, causing him to shriek as he jolts awake, hood falling off. "the hell, blue!" came his indignant voice. Cherry joins him as they both cackle evilly. Sans jumps up as the edgy skeleton creeps towards him, fingers flexing threatiningly. His eyesockets were wide as his back hits the car, mock fear on his face. "revenge!" was the vengeful war cry as he pounced, tickling Sans with fervour. The giggles he made were high pitched, unlike his deep voice. "n-noo! cherry!" he manages between laughs.

Leaving them to their battle, he heads toward Papyrus. The poor skeleton looked appalled as he looks at Honey and Edge making out, shaking his head. "Hey!" He says cheerfully, breaking him out of his trance. "OH, UM, HELLO THERE!" he said awkwardly, shifting shyly. Papyrus didn't really hang out with them. Since he and his brother were from a different villas, they never met up before. "I'm the magnificent Blue!" he says, grinning. Thankfully, the taller skeleton grinned back, and held up his hand. "AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Blue shook his hand, earning a pleased hum in response. "So, I heard you were asexual?" he gestures to the couple making out. Papyrus nods hesitantly, "YES! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD DO...THIS." He flails his bony arms, causing some leaves to flutter from the trees. They continue to chat, and eventually, all of them gather and check the supplies.

"Snacks!" "Check."

"Emergency supplies!" "Check."

"Shit to pass time!" "Check."

"Some porn!" "Ch- Hey!"

Snickers break out along the circle as Sans flushes blue. He glares at Red. Before another tickle battle could break out, Honey clears his throat. His brother had an arm wrapped around Edge, who was blushing brightly. "c'mon, lets go hiking!" he roars, holding up a bottle of honey. He gets up, arm still wrapped around his boyfriend, and begins walking up the cliffside. The others follow suit, each grabbing their respective bags. Blue chatted with Cherry as they walked, taking goofy selfies now and then. It slowly became steeper as they traveled, and soon enough they were tired. Taking a break, he hands out the snacks. Even though he had been friends with Sans and Cherry for a long time, he could never get over their gross eating habits. They both slathered their favourite condiments on _everything_. Cherry was dripping his pretzels in mustard, crunching on it ravenously like the teenager he was. Although Sans ate more slowly, it was still disgusting. He was dripping his doritos in ketchup, munching on them in delight. Even his own brother! Honey was dribbling honey all over some Oreos. Having fully lost his appetite, he looks toward their brothers. They looked as equally disgusted as him. 

After their short intermission, they continue upwards, determined to reach the top. Remember his ankle? Yeah, it was acting up again. Before, the pain had been manageable. Now, he didn't know if he could take it. The throbbing became even more intense, causing blue tinted sweat to appear on his skull. Cherry looks at him concernedly, "hey, blue, you don't-"

"I'm fine." Wow, he hadn't meant to sound harsh. The edgy skeleton masked his hurt well, but he knew better. "oh, okay. that so, i'll leave it to ya..." he trails off as he stalks towards the tall couple. He sighs, knowing what would happen next. Cherry was never one to keep quiet, as most fell monsters were. He would definitely snitch him to Honey. Pain made it hard to think straight. Dizzyness made him lose his sense of direction. Not a good combination of things to have on a hiking trip. Curse his bad luck

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Honey glare at him, picking up pace. Two can play that game. Using the pain as a motivator, he starts going faster. They weren't far from the top, so Blue reached it first. Normally, he would gloat about this, but he was too annoyed by his brother.

Dangit, there was no where to go now. No running away from his problems anymore. He hears Honey come up behind him, panting from exhaustion. Blue slowly turns to face him, scowl in place. He hated scowling, because it made him look bad, but his ankle really hurt. Walking over to the edge, he plops down, sighing as his weight was removed from his leg. "why didn't you tell me!?" His brother sounded really upset, but so was he. "why do you make yourself go through pain-" he was cut off as he looks over his shoulder, "I don't want the trip to end." his voice is calm. "fuck the trip! we are going home _now_ -"

" **No.** "

Blue stands up, bones rattling softly. "Honey, when was the last time you went out from your room? Before this?" He demands, stomping his good foot. It still hurt. "i…six months ago." he finishes dejectedly. "Exactly. You NEVER spend time with me unless I ask you to, and most of the time you say NO!" Welp, the dam was gone now. "And I get it, you have school but PLEASE, family time isn't something you do in your spare time. It's something you MAKE time for!" Honey looks completely dumbfounded, his jaw slack from shock. But he wasn't finished. "Do you have ANY idea how worried I am that you would stop going out all together, slowly killing yourself?!" Oh no, he's crying now. He glances down the cliff, seeking courage to continue. "And I'm _tired_. And...I want some alone time. Just please, promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

Indeed, he had been planning to crash at Sans's, to be away from his brother. Honey reaches for him, hand brushing his shoulder. "No!" He jerks away, only to trip over a root. Losing his balance, he teeters at the edge of the cliff, arms flailing wildly. His brother swipes for him, panick in his eyelights, but misses. Blue cries out as he falls down, blue tears replacing him.

Time seems to slow down as he falls, eyes landing on the panicked face of his brother, still reaching. He mouths 'I'm sorry' before closing his eyes, thoughts running rampant. Oh god, is this how he died? Falling off a cliff? But he had so much to live for! He hadn't even lost his virginity. He didn't even find his love. The one he would have cherished for the rest of his life. It was regretful, he thought as the wind howled in his false ears, that such a good life would be put to waste, all because of some stupid decisions. But...he had enjoyed it immensely, with no regrets. Except his family that had never mended properly. If he ever got to live, he would live at his fullest. And only then did Blue understand why people said you only live once.. So he waited for the inevitable pain of crashing onto the ground, wondering what death would feel like.

Only...something slams into him, arms wrapping around him bridal style. His eyes snap open as he was surrounded by the powerful beat of wings, the strained breaths of his rescuer. His face was mushed into the hood of his savior, succesfully disabling his vision. He could only hope they could do it. He hears the panicked yells of his friends, but pay them no heed, lost in the stranger's smell. They smelled of pine and wind, blessed with a hint of mint. Damn, no one else smelled _this_ good. They sigh as they manage to bring him back to the cliffside, with him clinging to them tightly. Honey immediately scoops him up from the stranger's arms,hugging him close, tears spilling onto his skull. "i-i thought i lost you!" he manages to choke out ,still sobbing. He hugs him back, rubbing circles along his back. After a minute or so of this, he tries to break free, but his brother won't let go. "Honey can you-" "No." Well, that's rude. But Blue can't blame him. He almost _died!_ But he was saved by...

Eventually, he gets his brother to let go, finally allowing him to see his savior. And...wow. He is _hot_. He was a skeleton too, but oddly enough, he had _wings_. Big, black wings that spanned almost his entire height doubled. The glossy black feathers shone in the sunlight, giving it a natural glow. He wore some boots that had curved tips, made to resemble claws, on the end, a black parka with an onyx black fur trimming, and some black shorts that had a single white stripe on each side. He wore yellow air diving goggles that were set on his forehead, which was dotted with yellow tinted sweat. He was talking to Sans and Cherry, all three glancing at him. Why did they do that? "wa was that, blue?" asks Cherry, looking extremely concerned. "…Wow." he only manages, looking at his HERO. "You're…you're amazing!"

"You saved me!" He practically screams it, tears of joy escaping his eyes. The new skeleton only smiles, looking proud. "i'd say anytime but, that was hard." he then winks at him, causing his heart to melt. "but for you, cutie, anytime." Okay, now he's blushing. Blue then runs up to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling the skeleton into a rib crushing hug. There was that smell again, of pine and snow. This skeleton...saved his life. He owed him his very existence. And he couldn't think of any way to repay him...unless. "woah there, dude. you're really squeezng me there." His deep voice rumbles, causing him to sqeek and pull away. "Thank you so much! Is there any way I can repay you,…?" He asks two questions at once. 

The new skeleton's grin turns roguish as he leans over him, "wouldn'cha like to know, hmm?" Oh no, blush again. "it's Raven, but you can call me Ray, shortie." he says in his ear. And all of a sudden, he pulls away, leaving his soul to hammer in his chest. "an' no, no need to 'repay' me." he shrugs, as if saving someone's life was no big deal, "seeing that pretty lil blush is everything i'll ever need" He winks at Blue, making him positively keen on the inside, while becoming a stuttering mess on the outside. He feels Honey come up behind him, growling. "back off, buckaroo." he snarls, hand wrapping around him.

Ray watches them, grin falling slightly. "okay then. you guys dating or...?" everyone cringes, shouting no. Ray doesn't seem to like that as his wings ruffle anxiously, taking a step back. "nice meetin ya folks, but i needta go." he abruptly turns. "Wait!" Blue stumbles towards him, wincing as his ankle throbbed even more painfully. "Can I have your number?" he asks, slightly desparate. He needed a way to contact him. The winged skeleton looked a bit skeptical, so he tried harder. "Please?" his voice cracked at the end. Sighing, Ray gave him his number. Blue made sure to memorize it carefully. "guess we'll be meeting again, huh?" He says, roguish grin in place. With that, he jumps off, soaring into the blue sky, disappearing from sight.

Blue feels his soul clench as he watches him fly away.

**Mine.**


End file.
